


За тобой

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendzone, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Северный край бережно хранит свои тайны.





	За тобой

**Author's Note:**

> текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)  
> источником вдохновения стало путешествие в Карелию и Калевала.

Аня горела каждой из своих идей, и этим огнем можно было согреться в самый промозглый день. Костя был так очарован ею самой и тем пылом, с которым она бросалась в бездну нового увлечения, что сам и не заметил, как вложил свою ладонь в Анину и прыгнул следом.

Минула тревожная ночь в поезде, благополучно завершилась и поездка в трясучем внедорожнике. Потянулись долгие часы продвижения все глубже в бескрайний водоворот северного леса. Вперед ребят гнал огонь в девичьем сердце, мотыльковая верность и бездушный навигатор.

Показавшийся меж веток каменный лабиринт заставил Аню сорваться на бег и околдовано замереть на краю прогалины. Отливающие синевой камни закручивались в лихую спираль, в самом сердце которой возвышалась хрупкая на вид пирамида четырех камней. На обывательский Костин взгляд в представшей их взглядам картине не было ничего примечательного. Но Аня смотрела на булыжники и будто видело нечто иное, нечто запредельное и волнительное. В ее взгляде плескался чистый восторг. Костя многое бы отдал, чтобы она хоть изредка вот так смотрела на него.

Желание соприкоснуться с находкой было велико, Аня едва смогла сдержаться, помогая наскоро обустроить лагерь и быстро расправляясь с нехитрым обедом. Но достала пухлый от записей блокнот и шагнула к лабиринту как ступают в морскую пучину.

Костя не разделял ее трепета, видя перед собой лишь камни, жухлую траву и деревья, во тьме меж которых ему все чудились мрачные силуэты. Ему, истинному ребенку бетонных высоток, в лесу было неспокойно. Прогулка до журчащей невдалеке речонки лишь укрепила неясную тревогу. Но разделить ее было не с кем — Аня с головой погрузилась в скрупулезное исследование камней, пересчитывая и зарисовывая их, прохаживаясь и вокруг лабиринта, и по дорожкам до самого центра.

Костя перебрал припасы и занимался посудой, то и дело поглядывая на Аню, которая будто разгоняла наползавшую мглу светом восторженных улыбок.

***

Лишь когда небо над их головами совсем выцвело, Аня присоединилась к другу. Вдвоем они сидели на краю поляны, пили душистый чай и молча смотрели — Костя на нее, она на камни.

— Почему ты решила начать с этого?  
— М?  
— Ты сказала, там пятьдесят рун, как ты выбрала одно место, чтобы начать?

Аня перевела на него досадливый взгляд и с тихим вздохом начала мягким чарующим голосом пересказывать так впечатливший ее эпос. Костя честно пытался вникнуть, но все время отвлекался, то следил за отсветами лампы на ее бледных щеках, то вглядывался в нарастающую лесную тьму. Холодало.

Обернувшись к плитке, на которой остывал чай, Костя замер, пронзенный ужасом. Тени, которые он то и дело замечал краем глаза и от которых скептически отмахивался, оказались донельзя реальными. Костин мир в одно мгновение сузился до пространства меж двух деревьев, где клубилась густая тень, складываясь в зыбкую фигуру в полтора человеческих роста. Тьма была непроглядна и глубока, лишь пара глаз мерцала светлячками и сковывала страхом каждую клеточку тела.

— ... с чаем?

Анин вопрос донесся будто издалека, но последовавший за ним испуганный вопль заставил потустороннего гостя прийти в движении. Он повел головой, прочертив в воздухе линию ярко вспыхнувшими глазами, и потянул длинную когтистую лапу к замершим на месте ребятам.

Костя не стал дожидаться, пока дымчатая конечность успеет кого-нибудь из них настичь, крепко схватил Аню за руку и помчался прочь от тени. Он не думал о ее природе, не разбирал дорогу, позволив отчаянному желанию жить возобладать.

Вторая тень сгустилась на другом краю прогалины, преграждая беглецам путь. Сбившись с шага, Костя неловко споткнулся о булыжник, увлекая за собой и Аню. Одного заполошного взгляда хватило, чтобы осознать — упав, они оказались едва ли не в самом центре лабиринта, ужасающие фигуры все выплывали из лесной чащи, оставаясь за границами спирали.

Совершенной неожиданностью для Кости стал запущенный в их сторону маленький камешек. Едва тот занял место на макушке причудливой пирамидки собратьев, свет померк.

***  
Луч фонарика в дрожащей руке Ани скользнул по влажным землистым стенам, низкому своду над головами и уходящему вдаль узкому проходу. Костя поежился от озноба и вновь набиравшего силу страха.

— Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил он.

Аня утерла слезы со щек и подсветила теперь их обоих. Она смотрела на свою руку, которую Костя так и не отпустил, и безмолвствовала.

— Как мы оказались… здесь? — с предательской дрожью в голосе поинтересовался Костя, в следующий же миг поразившись глубокому взгляду, обращенному в этот раз ему.  
— Многие исследователи считают, — помедлив, все же начала Аня, — что северные лабиринты — вход в мир мертвых.  
— Что? — только и выдавил Костя.  
— Не переживай, Ильмаринен смог вернуться.

Костя поперхнулся смехом от безумия попытки успокоить его этим фактом.  
Вдалеке раздался гулкий рык.


End file.
